La vie en vrai
by Griseldis
Summary: Les années ont passé et elles n'ont pas été clémentes. Elles ne le sont jamais. Le matin lorsque tu rejoins la section médicale, tu fais un détour pour ne pas passer devant la pierre qui honore la mémoire des ninjas tombés au combat. Léger NaruSaku


_Ecrit pour **la 41ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Inutile** en une heure (enfin en deux parce qu'au lieu d'aller me coucher j'ai glandouillé dessus jusqu'à pas loin de cinq heures)_

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Et pis alors c'est pas à cette heure-ci que je vais chercher les ayants droits... Donc, Naruto appartient à je-ne-sais-qui, mais pas à moi._

_Note : Disons que je ne prends pas en compte la partie où tout le monde il est bon et gentil, sauf le vilain Madara et le vilain Tobi._

_Hanami est, si mes souvenirs sont justes, plus une tradition qu'une fête marquée par une date précise et consiste, de nos jours, à aller pique niquer sous les cerisiers lorsqu'ils sont en fleurs._

_Merci à Armenius pour les trois affreuses fautes qui traînaient dans le premier paragraphe. Sans elle, elles y seraient encore ! _

* * *

.

**La vie en vrai**

.

.

Les années ont passé et elles n'ont pas été clémentes.

Elles ne le sont jamais.

Le matin, lorsque tu rejoins la section médicale, service autopsie (celui qui a une porte qui communique avec la section Torture et Interrogatoire, mais tu tentes de ne pas y penser. Tu n'y arrives jamais.) tu fais un détour plutôt que de passer devant la pierre qui honore les ninjas tombés au combat, et tu as beau savoir que c'est une lâcheté, tu sais aussi que passer devant ne changera rien.

Que tu auras beau pleurer, prier et supplier, ils ne reviendront pas.

Tu les as dans un coin de ta tête leurs noms de toutes manières, et leurs rires, et leurs cris, et leurs visages morts, car c'est toi qui est chargée des autopsies.

Tu n'as pas besoin d'une pierre pour ne pas les oublier.

Comme chaque année, les cerisiers fleurissent au printemps, et tu te souviens qu'il y a plusieurs vies, tu rêvais d'aller sous leurs branches chargées de délicates fleurs rosées fêter Hanami avec Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Ce matin tu en as trouvé une branche sur ton bureau.

C'est tout à fait le genre de trucs que ferait Ino et ça t'a serré la gorge pendant de longues minutes, parce qu'Ino aussi a son nom gravé sur la pierre et c'est toi qui a signé le certificat établissant les causes du décès.

Tu es un médecin extrêmement douée, mais même si tu ne l'étais pas, tu aurais tout de même reconnu le jutsu qui a causé sa mort. Le jutsu qui lui a transpercé le cœur.

Finalement, tu as mis la branche à la poubelle, en regrettant de ne pouvoir en faire autant avec les souvenirs, et tu as ignoré l'air triste d'Etsuji, un de tes collègues qui a huit ans de moins que toi. Tu ne lui as pas cassé la tête. Qu'il s'estime satisfait.

En rentrant, tu fais un autre détour pour ne pas passer devant l'Académie. Beaucoup de souvenirs, dans cette Académie. Les enfants sont toujours aussi bruyants, et il y a toujours une balançoire à l'arbre devant les portes.

Il n'y a plus d'Iruka pour crier sur les élèves turbulents puis pour les consoler d'un sourire, ni pour discuter un instant avec toi de Naruto. Porté disparu. Son nom n'a pas rejoint la pierre. Pour ce qu'en savent les autorités, il pourrait bien être devenu un ninja renégat. Ça te ferait bien rire si ça ne te donnait pas tellement envie de pleurer.

Ton appartement est petit. Tu pourrais t'en payer un plus grand, mais tu ne vois pas l'intérêt. Personne ne t'accueille à la porte.

Même pas un chat.

Tu n'as pas de petit-ami, encore moins de mari et certainement pas d'enfant.

Tu te déshabilles et te décide à prendre à bain pour te débarrasser de l'odeur de cadavre. Tu sais qu'elle ne disparaitra pas mais tu la couvres avec des lotions parfumées.

Emmitouflée dans une vieille robe de chambre, tu finis de rédiger quelques rapports, en grignotant des biscuits de riz (pas le cœur à faire les courses aujourd'hui, tu penses encore à cette fichue branche de cerisier et aux yeux d'Ino que tu as du extraire. Tu penses au trou dans sa poitrine. Tu penses qu'elle aussi elle était amoureuse de Sasuke)

Tu te couches tôt. Tu ne t'endors pas avant plusieurs heures.

Un jour parfaitement ordinaire qui s'achève.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain ressemble à la veille, comme il ressemble au jour suivant. La vie n'est pas très trépidante entre cadavres. C'est aussi pour ça que tu l'as choisie. Tu as peur de ce qu'il y a dehors. Tu as peur de celui qui est dehors.

Il n'y a pas de branche de cerisier sur ton bureau. Ça te soulage et ça te déçoit. Décidemment, tu te grondes toi-même, tu n'es jamais contente.

Le midi, décision rare, tu sors. Tu manges avec tes patients d'habitude (qui s'en fichent bien, et qui de toutes manières, même s'ils ne s'en fichent pas ne peuvent pas se plaindre), tout comme tu dînes en tête à tête avec tes rapports. Il fait beau. Tu t'installes près du terrain d'entraînement numéro huit, et tu manges en regardant une équipe de genin s'entraîner sous l'égide d'un Lee super énergique.

Tu les plains secrètement, puis tu souris à Lee lorsqu'il s'approche et se laisse tomber à côté de toi. Il parle très vite, te déclare sa flamme environ huit fois en trois phrases et repart sur une pirouette, toujours vêtu de cet abominable justaucorps vert.

Tu sais qu'il fait semblant. C'est toi qui lui prépare ses potions, et tu sais ce qu'elles contiennent, des drogues addictives qui lui permettent de tenir le coup (Konoha ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre, surtout pas après la mort de Gai, de Neji et dans une moindre mesure de Tenten). Tu sais qu'elles le tuent peu à peu. Il le sait aussi. Il les prend quand même.

Tu rentres plus triste, regrettant d'être sortie, même si tu as appréciée de voir Lee. Tu as aimé qu'il te dise que tu étais jolie même si tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'es plus.

Le soir, tu passes à la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka. Tu achètes une branche de cerisier à une jeune cousine d'Ino. Tu la mets dans un verre, sur la télévision qui ne sert pas (elle n'est même pas branchée). Tu restes longtemps à la regarder en mangeant un ragoût que tu as fait cuire sans trop savoir exactement ce que tu as mis dedans. Ce n'est pas mauvais. Les fleurs sont jolies. Tu as vu Lee.

En te couchant, tu décides que c'est une bonne journée.

.

* * *

.

Tu n'as pas fini tes rapports la veille, et tu quittes la maison une heure plus tôt. Konoha est presque une autre ville. Beaucoup de boutiques ne sont pas encore ouvertes. Il y a moins de gens dans la rue. L'air a une odeur différente et le chant des oiseaux est plus clair. Tu n'aimes pas trop ça. Le cri des oiseaux.

Pourtant, tu es presque heureuse jusqu'à ce que tu croises Hinata. Tu essaies de ne pas penser à Kiba (le cœur aussi, transpercé, et à moitié mangé par Akamaru, mais apparemment c'est comme cela que ça se fait chez les Inuzuka et tu n'as rien à y redire). Tu la salues gentiment et tu t'arrêtes même quelques instants. Ça ne te fait pas très plaisir de la voir. Tu ne sais jamais où regarder, et malgré toi tes yeux sont attirés vers son front, sur le sceau de l'oiseau en cage qu'elle arbore aussi fièrement qu'un emblème honorifique.

Tu tentes d'oublier, mais ça t'étouffe au cours de la matinée sans que tu saches pourquoi. Sai vient t'ennuyer. C'est sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter pour toi, alors tu ne lui casses qu'une côte lorsqu'il te parle de ton indubitable nécrophilie. Ensuite, tu le soignes, parce que tu l'aimes bien, et qu'il t'a fait rire tout de même. Il te promet de ne pas revenir avant plusieurs jours. Tu sais que cela signifie qu'il a été assigné à une mission dangereuse et que c'est sa manière à lui de promettre que tu ne le retrouveras pas dans un des tiroirs frigorifiés de la morgue.

L'après-midi tu reçois un appel de Kurenai. Elle est inquiète pour son fils. Tu promets de passer le soir-même.

Kurenai vit avec Shikamaru. Ça en a choqué plus d'un. Pas toi. Ça te laisse tout au plus envieuse. Puis tu vois Shikamaru allumer une cigarette et le regard de Kurenai se perd dans les méandres gris de la fumée. Le petit Asuma appelle Shikamaru Papa, mais pour Kurenai, il ne sera jamais que le remplaçant. Tu te dis que c'est juste, parce que tu sais qu'elle aussi est une remplaçante.

Le petit a une otite. Tu prescris quelques médicaments à la mère anxieuse qui refuse que quiconque en dehors d'un cercle très restreint n'approche son fils. Tu penses qu'elle veut le protéger. Tu penses que ça fait plus de mal que de bien. Puis tu t'en vas. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

.

* * *

.

Sai a menti.

Le cœur, toujours.

Le sien. Le tien.

Tu ne sais plus trop.

Tu vas faire ton rapport à l'Hokage. Il ne sera jamais tout à fait l'Hokage pour toi, ce titre est détenu par le Troisième et le Cinquième, et lui reste après tout ton ancien professeur, Kakashi. Il pâlit. Il a vieilli.

Tu n'as pas envie de le consoler. C'est lui qui a inventé cette technique, c'est lui qui a choisi de la transmettre.

Tu envoies le monde au diable, et tu rentres chez toi.

Pas de chat.

Pas de petit ami, encore moins de mari, et certainement pas d'enfant.

Tu penses que Sasuke est tout près et que cela ramènera Naruto. Mais que cela ne ramèneras jamais Sai. Tu pleures encore quand tu t'endors.

.

* * *

.

Naruto est arrivé.

Il porte bien son nom, car il est comme un tourbillon, comme le vent et il purifie l'air et les miasmes dans lequel tu vis, il les emporte au loin.

Il a trente ans (déjà ? Il a l'air tellement plus jeune que toi), et il n'a pas changé. Toujours bruyant, toujours blond, toujours joyeux.

Tu ne lui parles pas de Sai. Tu essaies, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Ses yeux sont trop bleus, son sourire est trop grand.

Le soir, il reste chez toi, et ce que vous faites ne regarde personne d'autre que vous deux. Tu aimerais qu'il soit encore amoureux de toi. Toi, tu as bien fini par tomber amoureuse de lui, mais avec vingt ans de retard.

Il reste quelques jours, le temps de prendre des nouvelles, il finit par apprendre pour Sai, et il a l'air sombre et triste.

Tu oses lui demander de rester.

Pour toujours, près de toi, et tu lui proposes de te marier, et tu lui parles d'un petit garçon avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, d'une petite fille avec des cheveux roses et des yeux bleus.

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris, puis se met à rire, convaincu que c'est une blague. Il te brise le cœur avec un éclat de rire.

Il repart.

Il est comme toujours, idiot et obstiné, et il tient tes promesses à ta place. Il y croit encore, et tu lui en veux pour ça, parce que tu ne le sais que trop bien toi qui les a autopsié, que la plupart des ninjas de votre génération, tes amis, et les siens, sont morts assassinés par le cri de mille oiseaux.

Ça n'intéresse pas Naruto, ou plutôt il ne veut pas savoir, il refuse de savoir, il croit qu'il va ramener Sasuke au village et que tout redeviendra comme avant.

Et il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire, comme toujours. Attendre. Attendre en espérant qu'un jour ce sera le cadavre de Sasuke qu'on t'apportera et non plus ceux de tes amis qu'il aura tué. Et comme toujours depuis ton enfance, depuis que tu as reconnu la puissance titanesque et inhumaine de tes compagnons, toi qui n'a su ni les retenir, ni les sauver, toi qui n'a pas su être assez forte pour les protéger, toi qui ne sera finalement que le médecin qui certifiera la mort de l'un ou des deux, tu te sens inutile.

.

* * *

_J'aime bien Sakura, contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser croire le thème. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire est très claire. Personnellement, c'est limpide, mais il est quatre heures du matin et je crains de ne pas être très bon juge après avoir passé les sept dernières heures à écrire -sauf une, à glandouiller. Review ?_


End file.
